The Returns
by LiSakura1
Summary: Sakura has been depressed for a period of 5 years. There has been no action untill the return of two unexpected people. Chapter 4 uploaded sorry for the long wait.S&S E&T.
1. Reminicing

~~~~~~~ Changing scene  
Thoughts  
"" Speaking  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- All of these characters belong to clamp so please don't sue me. I hope you like the fanfic. I am not going to use chan, san, kun or any of those because they confuse me.   
  
The Return: Reminiscing   
  
, thought Sakura as she sat in math class on a Friday, !  
It had been 5 years since she had finished capturing the Clow cards and she was 16 years old. Sakura really had grown into a beautiful young lady she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and almost all of the boys in Tomoeda High had the hots for her. Her eyes, though, didn't hold the same fire as they used to. And only Tomoyo knew why.   
Flashback  
" Oh my gosh," Sakura yelled," I did it! No wait, we did it, all of us" Tomoyo and Syaoran came up to her and they all hugged Kero and Yue also joined in the hug.   
" We defeated Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted," and I got it all on film," she added holding up her camera. Every-one else sweat dropped.   
"Syaoran, thank you so- hey where did he go?" Sakura asked. "Syaoran, hey Syaoran where are you?" Sakura shouted. She ran off to try to find him. After a few minutes of looking she found him slouching up against a tree in the middle of a clearing in the forest.  
"Syaoran what's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned.  
"Nothing," he replied harshly.  
"Please Syaoran, tell me what's wrong maybe I can help? I-I would like to help." Sakura pleaded.  
"Fine," Syaoran said reluctantly, " I-I-I am going back to Hong Kong," he answered -with a bitter tinge to his voice making it sound as if he completely rejected the idea of him going back- hiding his face from Sakura.   
" W-W-What, W-Why?" Sakura asked disbelieving.  
" My mother says that since everything is finished here I should go back and resume my training," he said finally looking up into Sakura's eyes. In them, Sakura saw pain.  
Sakura's mind was screaming.  
Her heart reasoned. Sakura nodded her head and looked into Syaoran's eyes with tears running down her face.  
" I-I-I am really going to miss you," she said breaking down onto his shoulder.  
" Sh, sh, sh," I promise we will see each other again. I promise," he said comforting her. And then he was gone.  
End of Flashback  
"Syaoran," Sakura whispered quietly in her sleep.  
  
I know it is kind of short but my other chapters will defiantly be longer. So tell me how you like it. It is only my first fanfic so don't be too mean K? But please tell me if it is good or if I need to change anything. E-mail me at   
KristenKitts@chartertn.net. 


	2. The song

Please don't sue me these characters belong to clamp.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Change of scene  
  
Thoughts  
  
" " Speaking  
  
1 The Return: The song  
  
"Sakura, Sakura," Tomoyo whispered shaking her friend, " It's your turn to go up to the board to do the next math problem."  
  
"Hoeeeeee," Sakura shot up so fast that her chair fell right over making a loud bang. People in the class laughed. Sakura's face was redder than a sun burnt lobster as she bent over to pick up the chair. When she straightened up Tomoyo whispered, " We are on problem 10,"  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said without moving her lips.  
  
Man, Sakura thought as she walked up to the board,  
  
This teacher really hates me, and what, pray tell, did I do to her? Sakura asked herself. She walked right up to the board and wrote the problem.  
  
" Well, Sakura," said the teacher, " that is correct, and I thought you weren't even listening let alone that you did the homework last night. You may sit down. Next?"  
  
As Sakura headed back to her seat she made a funny face imitating the teacher at Tomoyo and Tomoyo hid a giggle behind her hand. Sakura then plopped down into her seat, and started daydreaming again.  
  
"Finally," Sakura said out loud, " I never thought the day would finish."  
  
"Tell me about it," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Oh come off it," Sakura said disbelieving, "you love school."  
  
"Yeah I know but I want to go home and make you more costumes." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo get real you know I don't capture cards anymore," Sakura answered.  
  
"I know but I still like making you outfits and taping you," Tomoyo sighed, " come on let's get out of here."  
  
"Read you loud and clear girl," said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, will you go out with me?" asked some boy that Sakura had never seen in her life.  
  
" Oh no it's the usual crowd lets split up. I'll call you tonight okay," asked Tomoyo?  
  
"Gotcha," said Sakura. Then they ran their separate ways. Sakura soon lost her followers and found herself walking down by Syaoran's old apartment. She then started thinking of him again.  
  
We'll see each other again, some promise that was, Sakura said angrily to herself she slowed down and started to kick the stones in the middle of the street. She soon arrived home and went straight to her room.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," a flying yellow stuffed talking animal called out, "did you bring me any treats huh, huh, huh did ya Sakura?  
  
"Hey, Kero nice to see you too and yes I did save you some treats from lunch." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Oh Sakura you treat me so well," said Kero diving into the bag of chocolates left over from Sakura's lunch. He then flew out of the room. (A/N: Don't worry there won't be to many authors' notes but the Kinomoto's do no about Kero. Everyone loves him.)  
  
Thank goodness it is Friday. I can sleep in tomorrow. Sakura thought to herself. She got up and turned on the radio. The song that came on was one that Sakura new very well. It was by Evan and Jaron she started to sing the words.  
  
  
  
The sky has lost its color  
  
The sun has turned to gray  
  
At least that's how it feels to me  
  
Whenever you're away  
  
This song reminded her of how she felt when Syaoran left. She kept on singing.  
  
I crawl up in the corner  
  
As I watch the minutes pass  
  
Each one brings me closer to  
  
The time when you'll be back  
  
You're coming back  
  
"Oh I hope you coming back to me, Syaoran," Sakura said silent tears started streaming down her face. But she kept on singing.  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time  
  
Until the next time I see you smile  
  
Oh I love your smile it's the best part about you my little wolf. Sakura said the tears coming faster.  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That I can't take a breath without saying your name  
  
I can brave a hurricane  
  
And still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down  
  
But I can't take the distance  
  
I love you Syaoran, Sakura thought, It took me years to figure it out but I love you.  
  
  
  
I still believe in feelings  
  
But sometimes I feel too much  
  
I make believe you're close to me  
  
But it ain't close enough  
  
Not nearly close enough  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time  
  
Until the next time I see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That I can't take a breath without saying your name  
  
I can brave a hurricane  
  
And still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down  
  
But I can't take the distance  
  
Sakura finished out the song. But her tears did not fade out along with the music they kept on coming stronger and stronger until she could barely breath. The tears raked through her body. After about five minutes she started to calm down. She just sat there on her bed staring at the floor as the radio blared some other song.  
  
"Hey, Kaijuu," Sakura's older brother Touya charged into the room, "it's time for dinner."  
  
"I AM NOT A KAIJUU," Sakura yelled! And she proceeded too stomp on her brothers foot.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW," Touya yelled. Then he saw Sakura's tear stained face and asked, "Hey what's wrong? Are you thinking about that Chinese gaki again? I'd just like to go to China and beat hi- OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!," He yelled, "What was that for?  
  
"Syaoran's is not a gaki," Sakura yelled.  
  
"Well it is you turn to cook dinner so come down stairs." Said her older brother.  
  
Hoped you liked chapter 2 please remember to e-mail me with any comments at KristenKitts@chartertn.net. Thanks. 


	3. The dream

Please don't sue me these characters belong to clamp.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Change of scene  
  
Thoughts  
  
" " Speaking  
  
1 Chapter 3: The dream  
  
"Wha- What? Where am I?" Syaoran called into the darkness. "I was just in bed where the hell am I now? Oh I get it. It's a dream. I wonder what it is about?" He was surrounded by black. There was no light anywhere. Actually he wasn't even sure he was standing. He could be floating for all he knew. He couldn't see a thing. Then suddenly he was thrown forward by a blast that seemed to shake the entire earth. In the next second he went from standing in complete and utter darkness to standing in the middle of a clearing. There were five figures that he could see. The one that seemed to be flying looked as if he was causing all the trouble. Two of the figures on the ground looked as if to be confronting the flying figure. It looked to be a boy and a girl. The boy was shielding the girl protectively. There was an animal that looked like a giant lion with wings hovering around the two. The last figure looked to be a girl also. She was standing out of the way holding something in her hand. Syaoran ran closer to get a better look at the action. He saw that they all looked around the same age as he was, 16, even the attacking, flying boy. Syaoran saw that the girl confronting the figure was holding a staff. She had brown hair and entrancing emerald green eyes. The boy with the girl was holding a dangerous looking sword. He also had brown hair but his eyes were an auburn that any girl could loose herself in. The girl that was standing out of the way seemed to be holding a video camera in her hands. She had long purple hair with beautiful gray eyes. Syaoran looked at the figures with wide eyes. He knew who the people on the ground were though he was not sure who the flying boy was. The boy that was shielding the girl was he, Li Syaoran. The emerald-eyed girl was none other than his beloved, Kinomoto Sakura. The flying lion was Cerberus the Guardian Beast of the Seal, and the purple haired girl was Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend. "Great another battle. Who is that flying boy? I know I have seen him before. I recognize that sickening smile, and that awful laugh. Who is it? Hey what is that sound?" Syaoran started looking frantically around to see who the owner was of the annoying buzzing sound.  
  
"Master Li, Master Li," said a voice. "Wake up it is 4 o'clock, you are going to be late. Please Master Li get up." Syaoran opened his eyes to see a frantic middle-aged man staring down at him.  
  
"No need to worry Wei I'm up, and how many times have I told you not to call me Master Li? Call me Syaoran. We have known each other since before I was in diapers." Syaoran said with an amused look upon his face.  
  
"Yes Mas- I mean Syaoran," said a very confused Wei.  
  
"That is better," laughed Syaoran, "so what was that you came in here and woke me up for?"  
  
"Well Syaoran if you don't get up now you won't be able to get your early training in, and you know how strict the elders are," answered Wei.  
  
"Damn it," yelled Syaoran. I have to hurry, " Thanks for waking me up Wei."  
  
"No problem Syaoran." With that Wei left the room. Syaoran ran around the room like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get ready. While he was putting on his work out clothes he started thinking of the dream he'd had.  
  
Well obviously there is going to be another battle. I have to go to Japan. I can't let Sakura fight whoever the boy was all by herself. I don't want her to get hurt. But what if mother wont' let me go to Japan? Oh well I will go anyway. No matter what anyone says I will go to Japan and help Sakura fight the psychotic flying idiot. Though I don't know why I am getting these dreams usually Sakura gets the prophetic dreams. I wonder if she knows about this guy? Well I will ask her when I get there. Syaoran then went for a half an hour run around the estate where he lives. After that he made his way to the gym where for an hour he practiced his martial arts by fighting a well-manufactured robot. At lastly for an hour he practiced his magic, which, by the way, has gotten extremely strong. At that time it was six o'clock in the morning. Syaoran ran inside the house and up to his room. He went inside his bathroom to take a much-needed hot shower after his training session. He felt the water sooth his tired muscles. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, dang this feels so good." Syaoran said out loud. After his shower he got dressed into his school uniform that consisted of his favorite color green shorts that went down to his knees and a white polo shirt. He tried to brush his unruly hair, but he gave up after awhile because he was getting nowhere. At 6'oclock he calmly went downstairs because he was no longer late. He was early, as usual. He walked into the kitchen with a kind of confidence that only he possessed.  
  
"Mother," he said with an edge of importance in his tone, "I need to talk to you.  
  
"Yes son. You sound serious. What is it?" asked Syaoran's mother, Li Yelan.  
  
"I think I had a prophetic dream last night and I was wondering if you could help me figure it out." Asked Syaoran very politely.  
  
Of course Syaoran, I would love to help you. Now tell me all about your dream. Please try not to leave anything out. So then Syaoran started telling Yelan all about his dream.  
  
"I already know it means there is going to be a battle of some kind in Japan." Syaoran informed.  
  
"Yes. I believe you are quite right in thinking that. I also know that now you would like to go to Japan to help the card mistress. Wouldn't you?" said Yelan with a blank face.  
  
"Umm.. well now that you mention it I would like to go. In case they need help. I mean.. umm well…..," Syaoran tried to come up with a good reason for her to let him go.  
  
" Syaoran the card mistress can do it by herself. You do not half to be there. Now eat you breakfast. Your pancakes are getting cold," said Yelan obviously trying to put a stop to the conversation. Syaoran didn't get the hint or if he did he ignored it.  
  
"Its not fair. If she gets hurt then the cards will get loose again and we won't be able to capture them so they will be reeking havoc on the world while you sit here feeling guilty all because you didn't let me go to Japan to protect Sakura," Syaoran took a deep breath and was about to go on when Yelan stopped him.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I will THINK about it alright. I'm not promising anything you got that?" asked Yelan exasperatedly.  
  
"Yea, I got it. Thanks," He said smiling broadly.  
  
"We will talk more when you get home," said Yelan ending the conversation. This time Syaoran didn't say anymore. He just ate his breakfast.  
  
"Syaoran!" yelled a voice. Syaoran looked up.  
  
"Oh, hey Meiling," said Syaoran. Ever since they broke off the engagement they became close friends. "What's up?"  
  
"We'd better hurry up and go your sisters are coming if we want to get to school on time we have to leave. NOW." Meiling said frantically. Meiling is now glad that she doesn't have to marry Syaoran because she can date any guy she wants now. Plus Syaoran is in love with Sakura. She doesn't want to break that up. Syaoran's four sisters, Fanren, Feimei, Shiefa, and Fuutie, were, well, to put it nicely, crazy. Whenever they saw their handsome little brother they went nuts. They would be all over him. Yelan didn't do anything to stop them either. Only Meiling cared enough to tell him when they were coming so he could get out of the way. When Meiling told Syaoran that they were coming down his eyes went wide. He quickly said good-bye to his mother, grabbed Meiling's arm and ran out the door with a laughing Yelan watching them the whole time. Once they got out of the house Syaoran and Meiling slowed down.  
  
"Hey thanks for warning me, Meiling. I really appreciate it. If it wasn't for you I would have been clomped by four hyper freaks."  
  
Syaoran exclaimed gratefully.  
  
"No problem." Meiling said dismissively all the while giggling.  
  
"Hey would mind please telling me what exactly is so funny?" Syaoran asked with mocking angriness.  
  
"I just got a mental picture of you underneath your four sisters, all of them trying to dress you up in a tutu." Meiling answered still giggling.  
  
"Yea well that is the kind of thing they would do, so it isn't that hard to imagine." Syaoran said laughing. A few minutes later they reached the school. They went to Li High School. Yes the Li's established it. It was a very prestigious school. Syaoran and Meiling went their separate ways to their lockers and classes they had no classes together.  
  
"Well I will see you after school ok Syaoran?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yea that would be great," answered Syaoran. Syaoran headed down the hall. Passed the swooning girls staring at him, to his locker. He grabbed his books not even looking at the noted that had been shoved through the cracks.  
  
At least I will be going to Japan soon I will be able to get away from all of this admirer stuff. I only want one admirer and that is Sakura. He walked into first period, which happened to be math. Syaoran let out a chuckle.  
  
Sakura always hated math. I wonder if she still is bad at it? Syaoran sat down in his seat ready to get through the day.  
  
This is one of my longer ones I hope the next will be as long. Well I am happy I have the first three chapters done. The fourth should be out soon. Remember any questions just e-mail me at KristenKitts@chartertn.net. Well ja. LiSakura. 


	4. Going Back

Please don't sue me these characters belong to clamp. I hope you like this chapter I worked really hard on it and I tried my best not to make any gramatical errors or spell anything wrong.  
  
**** Change of scene  
Thoughts  
" " Speaking  
  
The Returns: Going Back  
  
"Xiao-Lang," yelled the teacher, "Xiao-Lang, come back to the present please." Syaoran's head slowly rose off of the desk.  
"Wha-wha? Come back where?" Syaoran asked with his eyes still shut. He was obviously out of it.  
"Xiao-Lang, it's your turn to answer the question. We are on number ten." Said the teacher trying to hold back a smile. She wasn't succeeding.   
"Wha-wha, huh, what's going o- OH!" Syaoran's eyes suddenly snapped open and he turned bright red from embarrassment, realizing he had fallen asleep in class.  
Syaoran thought, I can't believe I did that. I never fall asleep in class. I am starting to act like Sakura. First I wake up late then I fall asleep in class. What us going on?   
"I am so sorry," Syaoran said still red. He rose from his seat in the back of the room. As he made his way to the board, Syaoran could feel everyone's eyes on him. He picked up a piece of chalk and answered the geometry question. Syaoran finished it as soon as he could and all but ran back to his seat. He then proceeded to hide his face in his book for the rest of the class period. Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.  
Sighed an exasperated Syaoran. I am so freaking tired of people staring at me. All I did is fall asleep in class its not that interesting. He slipped out the door and headed to his next period.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Lunch  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran," yelled a voice exasperatedly. Syaoran turned around with fire in his eyes ready to yell at the foolish person who dares to interruped his peaceful lunch. When he came face to face with none other than Meiling. Actually it was more like her face to his neck considering the blatent fact that he is about a head taller than she is.   
"Whoa. Bad timing I take it. Maybe I should go over there. Y- yea that is what I'll do. Leave you alone with your thoughts I will come back when you aren't in your killing mood." Meiling said grabbing the backpack she through on the ground and starting to head over to her group of friends after seeing Syaoran's "go to hell" glare.  
"No Meiling don't go, Syaoran said apologetically, "I didn't know it was you."  
"Bad day," asked Meiling sympatheticly?  
"You could say that," answered Syaoran sounding tired, "I fell asleep in first period. I was so embarassed. I am going to be the laughing stock of the entire school. Not that I care."  
"Well if you are the laughing stock of the entire school you are the most liked one I have ever known I mean your fan club is still following you," Meiling said grinning and pointing over his shoulder. Syaoran looked back and saw a group of about 15 girls staring and wispering watching them. Not even trying to hide it.  
"Syaoran groaned, "I thought I scared them off."  
"Good luck trying to do that," Meiling said still grinning and then her face turned serious, " But there is something else still bothering you is'nt there it was all about the falling asleep thing right."  
"Yea. I also keep thinking about my dream. I'm really worried about Sakura," answered Syaoran.  
"Syaoran calm down," Meiling said trying to console the troubled teen. Syaoran looked extremely frustrated. "You know that Aunt Yelan will let you go to Tomoeda. You can protect her all you want when you arrive. Everything will be fine."  
"Are you going to come with me," asked Syaoran expectantly?  
" don't think so," Meiling said smiling at the way Syaoran asked the question, "I am doing real well here and I don't want to leave my new friends. Even if me Tomoeda ones are awsome. I would probably be in the way anyway. I am really fine with that, though. Please tell everyone that I say hello and that I am rooting for them.  
"Meiling you would never be in the way, but I understand if you want to stay here," Syaoran said."  
"Well come on enough of the mushy stuff lets eat. I am starving," Meiling said all the while shoving various pieces of food into her mouth. Syaoran smiled and sat down to enjoy his meal thinking:  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Last Period  
thought Syaoran smiling to himself. He walked throuhg the slightly dew damped grass towards the gym building. That is when he heard a strange sound it was slightly familiar but he couldn't place it. He sharpened up his ears listening intently, trying to figure out who it was. Then he hear the worst sound ever invented, giggiling. Syaoran though angrily. He started walking again and the giggiling drew closer. Syaoran then became fed up.   
"Get the hell away from me," he said viciously. The giggiling just grew louder. He turned around and faced a group of girls all looking at him with admiration. Syaoran just glared his fiercest glare reserved for all girls who followed him which was what these girls were doing to him right now. Then the giggiling subsided and the girls dispersed. Syaoran smirked.  
He then turned back around and kept on walking. He hadn't walked far when he heard someone running. Then he felt a hand slap him on the back. He turned to see who the hand belonged to and saw he was looking into the face of Wong Xian ( I really suck with names). Xian was one of Syaoran's best friends in Hong Kong. He doesn't have very many because he is so quiet. He has opened up alot more since he met Sakura but without her he is quiet. Not cold, quiet.   
"Hey man, what's up," asked Xian, "You okay?"  
"Yea I'm fine, now that I get to go to gym," Syaoran said grinning.  
As the two teens entered the building and saw that it was practicaly empty they realized how early they really were. Syaoran and Xian walked to the locker room so they could change for the class. They saw no one else there, so they dressed in silence. Onece the two of them wre done they left the changing room to enter the gym which was set up with various warm up equipment to prepare them for that days class. Xian headed for the weights, Syaoran however ignored these and went staight to the middle of the gym floor and started working on his forms. Minutes passed by. More and more people trickled into the gym just to stand on the edge of the floor mesmorized by Syaoran's movements. eventually though the teacher called everyone's attention to him and told them to go change. After all the people had gone Syaoran's moves slowed as he neared the end of his made up form and he closed it, bowing to the imaginary instructor, turned and walked off of the floor. Soon after the other kids came out of the changing rooms and went right over to Syaoran to ask him how he did that complicated looking form. As for Syaoran himself, who had no idea that all these people had been watching him, blushed. Luckily for him though the teacher called the class to order just then so he didn't have to answer. Syaoran went and stood next to Xian who was just in front of the teacher.  
"Okay, class. Today we will start our soccer unit," they're teacher announced. The class was filled with loud shouts from most of the boys and groans from the girls who are afraid of braking their nails. Syaoran smiled grimly,  
Syaoran then turned to Xian looked who looked back at him and they both broke into matching competetive grins. The two of them LOVED soccer and were good at it. Especially, Syaoran. He has loved it ever since the incident with the time card. The teacher split them up into respective teams and, of course, Xian and Syaoran were on the same team and Syaoran was the captain. They were to play a team that consisted of all the wimpy people. Both Syaoran and Xian smirked. The last period flew by them as their team scored goal after goal. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of class. The boys trudged into their locker room and the girls trudged to their own. Syaoran tore his shirt sticky with sweat off of his well toned body along with the rest of his clothes and hit the showers. Once he finished he got dressed, didn't even bother doing anything with his hair because he knew that there wasn't anything he COULD do to make it behave, said goodbye to Xian and headed on home.   
I wonder what Mother is going to say about going to Japan.? Syaoran thought to himself. I hope Meiling is right about her having to let me go. Finally he arrived at his house. He took a deep breath and entered.  
"Mother," he shouted as he walked into the foyer, "Mother, where are you?"  
"I am in here, Xiao-Lang, his mother called form the spacious den. Syaoran entered the room and faced his mother. " I suppose you would like to hear my decision on this whole Japan matter. Am I right," she asked?   
"Yes you are quite right mother," Syaoran responded calmly, though on the inside he was extremely nervous.  
"Well.....," she started clearly wanting to make him suffer which was exactly what she was doing, "I decided to let you go to Japan."  
"REALLY," Syaoran practically screamed, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Thank you so much! When do I leave?"  
"Calm down. My goodness. You leave in one hour. You things are already packed we are leaving for the airport right now. Everything is already settled in Tomoeda for you. Your school, appartment, etc."  
"Mother thank you so much I greatly appriciate it." Syaoran said sincerely.  
"It is nothing I am just glad to see you happy again." The two of them left the mansion and climbed into the limo. Syaoran's sisters were not coming to say goodbye they would make to big of a scene. After about a half an hour of silence in the limo they finally arrived at the Hong Kong International Airport. Syaoran checked his bags and hoisted his carryon backpack over his shoulder and hugged his mother goodbye.  
"I love you mom," Syaoran said.  
"I love you too," answered Yelan in a choked voice. Syaoarn then entered the plane. He had a first class ticket so he walked all the way to the front of the plane, sat down, pulled out his headphones and a book and settled in for the long flight.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Tomoeda, Japan  
Airport   
  
Syaoran came off the plane with a crick it his back. I hate those plane seats. Even the first class ones. He make his way over to the luggage pickup area to get his bags. Once he had his respectfull baggage he hailed acab and directed him to his old appartment. Finally Syaoran climbed out of the cab standign on the sidewalk looking up at the familiar building he felt like he was finally home. He sighed contently, paid the driver, hoisted his bags onto his shoulders and walked up the worn steps.   
  
Well I hope that you liked it. I really worked hard. If you have any comments what-so-ever just R&R. I would really appriciate it. Or you could e-mail me at KristenKitts@chartertn.net. Thank you so much for reading. Ja. SakuraLi. 


End file.
